


Succubus Fantasy

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, Erotica, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mating, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: Morrigan & Lilith accidentally send you to a dark dimension that seems to harbour reflections of their desires. You'll have to navigate this strange place if you want any chance of finding your way home.Which means you're going to need to fuck these reflections of two smoking hot succubi until they're done with you!





	Succubus Fantasy

Ever since Morrigan and Lilith decided you were quite fun to play with, your life has been one wild event after another. The two succubi weren’t satisfied just appearing during the night for very long, and before you knew it, your entire life was changing based on their own lewd whims. Not that you’d consider complaining about it for even a moment, but the pair were getting more and more creative with their games, and predicting their next move was impossible due to their magical abilities. 

From them hiding under your desk at work, slurping hungrily at your balls while you try to tell your boss that everything is just a-ok, to pretending to be strangers on the bus and creating situations where you can grope the hell out of them in public, to randomly swapping places with people in your life to enact lewd roleplaying sessions. You can remember a time when Morrigan pretended to be your boss, scolding you for ass-fucking your junior coworker, Lilith, over and over again during her induction week.

Over the months you’ve spent with the two lewd succubi, you feel like you’ve gotten far closer to them. After all, they don’t appear to have any interest in leaving your side. Actually, they’ve started bringing stuff over from wherever their home is, settling into your apartment quite comfortable. You listen to your coworkers complain about living with their girlfriends, and what a mess they make of their bathroom. You silently think to the guy that at least he doesn’t have two demonic entities bringing over spellbooks, spell regents, and goddamn SKULLS. If anyone found those hanging around, the police would VERY quickly be coming to visit, and it wouldn’t be like the time Morrigan and Lilith cosplayed as policewomen at all. 

Then again, trying to frame “I live with two smoking hot succubi who I can fuck at literally any hour of the day” as a negative is not an easy thing to do, so you tend to just stay quiet. In all honesty, you’ve really gotten used to the way they work and play. You’ve started to be able to predict when you’re walking into one of their traps or when they’re scheming up something fun. At this point, Lilith suddenly appearing as a pizza delivery woman, when you haven’t ordered any pizza at all, just seems normal. You think you’ve finally gotten used to having them around!

Then you opened the door to your bedroom to find a massive black portal swirling angrily in front of you. This was a particularly nasty prank if you’ve ever seen one.

“H-hey! Stay back!” Lilith cries out, and you turn to notice the diminutive demon struggling to keep the portal in control. Morrigan is on your other side, teeth clenched in focus. “N-nothing to worry about, darling…” She manages to say through gritted teeth, “J-just step back and it’ll be all back to normal in no time!” Before you can even say anything in response, the portal angrily flares. A deep purple mist is being spewed out of the massive wormhole, enveloping all three of you in it’s inky furls. Suddenly, it hardens into a trio of purple tendrils. Morrigan and Lilith cry out in shock as all three of you at yanked into the portal.

You would have cried out in shock as well, but a small part of you still thinks “Yeah, this is about what I expected from these two.”

You awaken with nothing but darkness before you, and a sweet, seductive scent in the air. One that’s incredibly familiar. You ponder what’s going on before you realize that Lilith’s huge ass is right on your face. It’s something you’d be more happy about if she wasn’t apparently unconscious. You shift her off you and spot Morrigan on the other end, her sleeping face pressed up against the thickening rod of cockmeat bulging from your pants. You give her a light shake, and she blinks a few times as she comes to. She looks to the right at the warm cock against her face and chuckles. “Not the worst way to wake up…” She mumbles as she gets to her knees.

You all look around at where you are. You appear to be, apparently, nowhere. A vast void of darkness interspersed with coils of pink and purple mist. You can’t see anything else around you. You can’t even tell how far it is you can see, it’s pitch black outside of the small area you three seem to be. A small light seems to coming from a circle on the floor you’re on, meaning you’re not in total darkness. “Well, this could have gone better.” Morrigan huffs as she glances around. “You certainly chose a fine time to come barging in, didn’t you?” You really question how she managed to find a way to blame YOU for any of this. Lilith sighs. “That portal appeared, like, five minutes before you arrived. It was small at first, but it just kept getting bigger and bigger and then it exploded when you arrived! Maybe it has something to do with you?”

Morrigan pouted as she looked off to the side, a face that did not go unnoticed by Lilith. “What’s that look for?” She asked, “Do you know something about this that you aren’t telling us?” Morrigan huffed and swept her hair from her face. “It’s nothing. Just a theory. It’s probably wrong anyway.” “Ok, you would never say you’re probably wrong about something unless you don’t want to talk about it, so spill it!” Lilith crossed her arms and glared at her demonic partner. Morrigan sighed wearily. “It’s…possible that this portal, and indeed this entire dimension, was created from our wayward emotional state.” She explained. You and Lilith look at each other with a raised eyebrow. “Translation?” Lilith asks. Morrigan looks away again, but her cheeks are starting to grow a bit red. “In other words…our hearts are in a particularly confused state, causing our powers to go a little crazy.”

“Why would our hearts be confused? What does that even mean?” asked Lilith, to which Morrigan waved her hand dismissively. “If I knew that, I’d solve the problem and get us out of here! You!” Morrigan points a slender finger right at you and walks towards you. “You’re the cause of all of this, you know? So you’d better be prepared to help solve it.” She presses her finger against your chest and smirks. “Since our emotions are out of line, you’re going to have to set them right.” You wonder how exactly you’re going to do that when Morrigan begins casting some spell.

Another portal opens up, a far less angry looking one. “I will allow you access to…well, myself. Inside you shall find a part of me that is out of control. Go deal with it. You’ll figure out a way. Lilith, you’ll have to do the same.” “Oh, cool!” Lilith responds happily, “Hee hee, I dunno if you can handle all the secret sides of me though.” She winks at you and raises a hand to add her own power to the portal. It bulges with power, and the colors of their hair begin to swirl inside the portal. You gulp as you stare into the dark void, but Morrigan wags her finger at you to beckon you inside. 

“Go on, get to work. I honestly have no idea what you’ll find in here, but if my theory is correct…well, I think we’ll all have a good time.” She winks at you while Lilith grins to her side. “Yeah! Truth is, I’ve had some things I’ve wanted to say to you for a while…maybe these hidden sides of me will be able to say them better than I can!” You aren’t sure what to make of these cryptic comments, but that’s also something you’ve gotten used to from them. You steel yourself and take a step into the unknown, passing through the portal.

A complete blackness takes hold of you, and for a terrifying moment it feels like you’re falling down into the emptiness. Before you can scream out, you fall onto something soft. You shake your head and it’s…a lap! Soft, cushiony thighs press against your head, and the sudden comfort and softness after that scary experience is wonderous. You sigh blissfully and look upwards into a warm, smiling face. It’s Morrigan…you think. Honestly though, you’ve never seen her smile at you like this before.

You’re in a cozy bedroom on a large double bed. It looks similar to your own apartment but larger. Morrigan is kneeling on the bed with you resting in her lap. Her hair is tied back in a pony tail, and she’s wearing a comfy sweater and tight jeans. She looks less outwardly seductive than she usually enjoys dressing, but her breasts have actually gotten bigger than usual! She strokes your hair as you rest on her lap pillow. “I’m so sorry.” She softly says, “I saw you sleeping and…I couldn’t help myself. You looked so peaceful.” She sighs and puts a hand to her cheek. “I know that you’re my sisters boyfriend but…oh, I just can’t resist.” She looks warmly into your eyes, nothing but adoration and love on her face. This is…a side of Morrigan you’ve certainly not seen before, just as you were told to expect. You could get used to this…

Morrigan’s soft treatment elicits a response from you, and you can feel your cock hardening from her scent and touch. Her narrowed eyes glance over, and she gasps. “Oh my!” She exclaims. You actually find yourself blushing as she openly stares mouth agape at your quickly hardening cock creating an obscenely large bulge in your pants. She gulps to herself. “Oh goodness…I…I suppose that is quite normal for virile young men. Umm…but it’s WAY bigger than most virile young men…I’m so sorry, you must be in pain.” A smile creeps across her lips. “I have to help you…”

You’re lying near the end of the bed as Morrigan kneels on the floor, one hand expertly stroking your fat, leaking cock while the other fondles your rotund balls with expertise. She has a loving smile on her face while she watches you writhe and gasp in pleasure, her movements quick and lewd. “Truth be told, I’ve wanted to do this for you for quite a while…” She gleefully states, planting soft kisses all over your cock head. “I’ve seen the way you…stare at me…” She blushes and sighs hotly, “Your looks make me feel so dirty. I’ve just wanted to…drag you away from my sister and force your cock deep down my throat for so long…” You look over the bed at her, your gaze focused on her huge tits jiggling around in her tight sweater. She notices your look and smiles with a narrow eyed expression.

She quickly lifts her shirt up over her head and throws it away, exposing her blue lacy bra to you. Her huge tits look even bigger squeezed into that restrictive brassiere. “Young men do love large breasts, don’t they?” She chuckles, “Do you want to squeeze them?” You nod. “Do you want to kiss them?” You nod faster. “Do you want to fuck them?” You nod at supersonic speed. She reaches backwards and removes her bra, tossing it away as well. Morrigan’s already breathtaking tits have grown, and now the massive orbs of titflesh are nearly the size of her head! So when she wraps the wonderful spheres around your leaking cock, the softness and pressure is unlike anything you’ve ever felt. Morrigan’s soft smile grows wider as she feels your hips buck under her. “Honest boys get rewarded!” She giggles as she presses her palms against the side of her tits, crushing you in a silky soft tit-hug.

Wet noises can be heard as your dripping cock leaks precum into Morrigan’s cleavage, causing each stroke of her huge breasts to coat both you and her in clear sticky cockjuices. She licks her lips at the sight of your fat cockhead piercing out from her huge valley of titflesh. “I knew you were amazing. Every other cock I’ve had, they get totally buried in my big tits. Not yours, though! Look at it stabbing outwards like that, so very manly! I can feel myself falling deeper in lo-” The door slams open right before those words.

“SIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!” An angry voice yells out, and in the doorway stands Lilith. She’s dressed up in a short pleated black skirt, and wearing a cute pink tank top with a fancy handbag. “I don’t BELIEVE you! You KNEW I had a date with my boyfriend today, and you use your huge cow tits to seduce him?!” She pouts cutely at Morrigan, who places a hand to her cheek in surprise. “Oh? Lilith, I didn’t know you would be ready so soon. Ara ara…it seems we got caught.” She winks at you, causing a spurt of jizz to spew from your cockhead and onto her huge chest. “HEY!” Lilith shouts out, “That’s MINE!” She dives forward, and you and Morrigan both gasp as her small mouth latches onto your cockhead and begins to suck hard.

Wrapped up in Morrigan’s tits while Lilith’s skilled mouth swirls around your sensitive tip, the double teaming of these two lewd sisters is beyond words. Morrigan chuckles at her angry sister while Lilith glares at you with a cute angry expression. “BWAH! Don’t think YOU’RE off the hook for this, mister!” Lilith grumbles, “My boyfriend can’t be some…big-tits maniac who goes around fucking boobs all over the place! You’re MINE!” This possessive side of Lilith is a new one, and just like with Morrigan, it’s also really cute! You move your hand to stroke Lilith’s hair. She goes still as you say you’re really sorry for fucking her sisters big tits. She melts like butter, her angry gaze shifting into a hazy eyed smile. “Oh, you know I can’t stay mad at you…” She giggles, “…or your big, nasty, sis-fucking dick!”

“Mmm, be nice, sister. There’s nothing nasty about his cock, Lilith.” Morrigan hums to herself as she begins to place yet more kisses along your cockhead. Lilith uses her hands to jerk off the part of your cock that is poking out from Morrigan’s tit embrace. “It IS nasty. It’s a huge, nasty, sister-fucking horse cock that I need to get under control! How are we gonna get married if you’re just going around skull-fucking every pretty girl you see?” You and Morrigan look at Lilith in surprise. “Married?” Morrigan asks, “Dear sister, isn’t it a little early for that?” “Look who’s talking!” Lilith cries out, “You were only saying last week what a good dad he’d make! You think I didn’t notice you rubbing your legs together when you said that? You’ve wanted my boyfriend to breed you like a goddamn sow for months!” Morrigan blushes rather heavily at her sister’s dirty talk, but makes no effort to deny her accusations.

“W-well, what’s wrong with that?” Morrigan asks, “Can you blame me when he’s been giving me such lurid stares for so long? Every red blooded young man adores big, bouncy tits like mine.” Lilith looks down at her own ample chest with a snarl. “Ohhh, you’ll pay for that! Quick, grab her nipple!” “What are…AHHN!” Lilith grabs a hold of Morrigan’s right nipple while you grab the left, and the pair of you begin to play with Morrigan’s funbags with brutal glee, tugging and twisting her sensitive tits all over. She bites her finger and desperately attempts not to scream her pleasure out loud. “Y-you little…” Morrigan gasps, totally unable to stop the horny duo from grasping at her giant tits with lust in their eyes. 

“Big titty cows need to get MILKED!” Lilith cries out, “Maybe you SHOULD be bred like a goddamn animal, just so these big tits can get all heavy with milk! Can you imagine if my boyfriend knocks you the fuck up? Stuffs your womb full of that chunky, thick jizz he loves to shoot out like a fucking hose?” The thought of getting pregnant with your kid causes Morrigan to practically shiver with delight. “Oh no…j-just the thought of it…” Morrigan moans. Lilith goes wide eyed. “Oh my GOD, tell me you’re not such a total slut that you’re cumming at the thought of GETTING PREGNANT?! How is my sister such an absolute cumwhore that she’s squirting like a fucking bimbo at the thought of getting knocked up?” “S-stoooop! I-I’m gonna….gonna….” Morrigan bites her lip and shakes violently, taking in big draws of breath as she cums from Lilith’s abusive, slutty words.

This sight combined with Lilith’s mouth and Morrigan’s tits brings you close to your own climax, and since Morrigan is a bit pre-occupied, there’s only one place you can think to finish! “Oh MY GOD! My sister is nothing more than a fucking breeding sow for my horse-hung boyfriend! So gross! Maybe that plump, soaked pussy needs to be plugged up by his huge, veiny, throbbing fuckme-EEP!” You grab hold of Lilith’s head as she berates her sister and shove her down, her soft lips latching onto your fat cockhead. “MMMMNNMMM!” Lilith cries out in surprise, which only gets louder as you begin to release your massive load.

“MMMMMMMMMFFFF!” Lilith cries out as the first few blasts of thick jizz slam into her mouth. The force of your ejaculation nearly pushes her off your cock entirely, but you firmly hold her nasty mouth down so she can’t escape. The streams of jizz shooting from your cock barrel down her throat, and you can see her swallowing over and over in an attempt to drink down your custard thick ballbatter. Her eyes roll backwards from the virulent cumshot, and she clenches her fists as she attempts to swallow your monstrous load. Of course, it’s impossible for her small mouth, and spurts burst from her nose and drip from her mouth as you totally fill your girlfriend up with creamy spunk.

Finally, you release her, letting her topple backwards as a river of jizz pours from her mouth and down onto her tits. Your cock, still clamped firmly between Morrigan’s tits, begins to spurt out geysers of jizz all over the meaty canvas of breasts, leaving splatters of cum in thick ropes across her pale tits. “Oh my gosh!” Morrigan cries out as she watches you defeat her sister and finish off with a through tit-basting, “I don’t believe this! You’ve marked us BOTH as your own personal cock-wenches! We’re both just jizz-toilets for a cock like yours!” She leans in to swallow down the last few spurts of your cock-slop as Lilith attempts to come to her senses, her entire system utterly clogged with jelly-thick semen.

You move Lilith’s face over to start meekly licking at your dripping cock alongside her sister who eagerly slurps at your leaking tip with glee. “I think we don’t have much choice in the matter, my dear sister…” Morrigan chuckles, “He’s looking rather like a stud who’s only aim in life is to get us BOTH pregnant!” Lilith smiles weakly under your gaze, “I guess…I guess…we can share him…but remember…he’s MY boyfriend…” Morrigan chuckles. “For now, my dear sister…” 

But before you can continue your certain-pregnancy fuckfest, the same portal you went through before opens up behind you. You barely have time to look at Big Sis Morrigan and Girlfriend Lilith as they wave you goodbye, smiling as they do so, and you’re sent flying back through the portal. That familiar sinking feeling returns and you’re falling downwards once again. With a thud, you land on your feet. You open an eye up to look around.

You’re stood in what appear to be a lecture hall, with a large chalkboard in front of you and several rows of desk behind. In front of you is a glaring Lilith with her arms folded. She’s wearing a short skirt and a thin white shirt unbuttoned at the top. She’s also got some cute pink lip gloss on, and a set of black stockings. “So you came.” She grumbles at you, while you wait for her to go on and explain the situation you’ve found yourself in.

“I know that you’ve been bullying my boyfriend!” Lilith exclaims angrily, “You’ve been getting him to do your work, and pushing him around! You’re gonna stop that, or else!” You’re a little taken aback by her outburst. You’re not exactly the bully type. If you tried to get someone to give you their lunch money, they’re be more likely to laugh in your face. Where did this emotion come from? Maybe it’s the way she’s pouting, or the way her thick thighs seem to be rubbing together, or the way her eyes look you up and down, but Lilith seems to be getting hot and bothered just standing there in front of you. You have an idea about what she really wants, and have to psyche yourself up to get into character.

You stride forward and slam your hand onto the blackboard behind Lillth. She gasps and gulps, her eyes gazing up at you in concern. She licks her lips, and almost seems to be pushing her chest forward a bit. You say you might consider leaving her little boyfriend alone…if she’s willing to work for it. She grits her teeth. “I should have guessed a pig like you would have some kind of demand…AH!” You move your hand to cup her cheek, and she growls at you as you move to grab a hold of her bottom lip. “Y-you…” Her gaze is firey, but there’s no hiding the blush on her face when she’s this close, or the hardness of her nipples. You tell her she should put this mouth to good use. Lilith gulps. “J-just once. And then you leave him alone!”

You push Lilith to her knees and she looks up at you, waiting for your next move. “Hmph. One blowjob. I can do that. I bet your tiny little thing won’t last a minute in my mouth!” You grin at Lilith and ask her how it feels getting with a real man instead of her dork boyfriend, having absolutely no idea who that actually is. “Urgh.” She scoffs, “You wouldn’t know a real man if one slapped you across the face!” You reply by saying that she will, and then yank your thick cock out. She only has a second for her face to shift into a wide-eyed open-mouthed gasp before you smack your cock across her face. She’s totally dazed as you casually place your cock across her pretty face, from chin to forehead. She goes cross-eyed trying to look at it, the look of absolute wonder on her face exposing her cocklust. “You….dick…” She whispers out loud.

You ask Lilith if she’s going to be alright with just the one blowjob. She stammers, but gets her glare back. “Y-you’re a pig! Just because you have this…this HUGE, FAT cock, you think I’m gonna fall in love with you? *CHU*” She starts by planting a soft kiss on your throbbing cock-head, lingering for just a second longer than she probably should. She leaves a pink kissmark on your cock and licks her lips before moving in and sniffing your huge length. “Eww…” Lilith remarks, “You might have a bigger dick than my boyfriend, but you’ve also got a grosser one. It stinks!” You grin wolfishly and tell her its from the last cutie you fucked. “Pig!” Lilith remarks, before kissing your cock a few more times. “You’re just a thug who takes whatever he wants! D-don’t think that’s gonna turn me on! I’ve no interest at all in fat cocked brutes who just use girls like fuck-dolls!”

You decide to test that statement out, and you start by grabbing Lilith’s thin wrists. “HUH?!” She seems taken aback as you push her arms up and against the wall, then present your cock to her mouth. She turns her head to look away, but you keep pushing your cock-head against her face. “I-I’m not some toy for you to…urgh…” She reluctantly turns back to face you and opens her mouth wider, your invitation to push yourself deeper into her mouth. She chokes and gags as your monstrous length shoves into her throat, and you nearly lose your footing as the pleasure of the silky smooth fuck-hole hits you. 

You begin to pump in a slow, steady rhythm, keeping Lilith’s arms held up high as you move your hips in and out, pushing a little deeper into her throat each time. The gagging noises are loud and messy, and every now and then she coughs, slobber spewing from her mouth, which just makes her mouth all the easier to fuck. Her eyes are watering, her glare is furious, but her pussy is absolutely drenched as you take exactly what you want from her, just as she TOTALLY hates you doing. Really, Lilith is just so mad at you being an absolute stud and forcefucking her tight little throat like this.

Eventually, your entire dick is shoved down Lilith’s throat, a feat made possible thanks to her demonic powers…if this version of her even has them. Maybe she’s just THAT good at swallowing cock? Lilith swallows over and over, trying to draw in air while you’re stuffed inside her mouth. She breaths in through her nose, and the musky, pungent scent of cock hits her brain, whispering to her that maybe it’s not so bad if this rude bully just kept his cock inside her all day. Her own mind suggesting that maybe if she offered to be a willing sex-toy 24/7, then maybe this bully wouldn’t have the time to be mean to her boyfriend?

Some nasty, gross, cock-obsessed part of Lilith’s mind just wouldn’t stop making those stupid, but weirdly tempting suggestions. Like she should go wake this nasty bully up with a blowjob every morning so he was in a good mood when he saw her boyfriend. Or she should go back home with him every single afternoon so that he can’t go find her boyfriend after class. Or she should go find the naughtiest, sluttiest outfit she can and go wear it for him, so he’s WAY too distracted with her to go do anything to her beloved boyfriend. 

As you pull your cock from her spit-soaked throat and slap it across her face, forcing her to inhale the nasty scent of her own cock-stuffed mouth and your overflowing stream of sticky precum, it’s clear from her enamoured look that ALL she cares about it being a good girlfriend. That’s all that’s on her mind, making sure you leave her precious boyfriend alone! Surrendering herself to some horse-cocked asshole is certainly the last thing on her mind…

”T-t-there…it’s done!” She pants out loud, “O-one blowjob…a-and that’s all…” You chuckle at her words and let her wrist go to wag your finger at her. You tell her that wasn’t a blowjob at all. She looks at you in confusion. “W-wha?” You tell her that was a throatfuck, something VERY different to a blowjob. They’re nothing alike at all! She looks at you incredulously. “You’re kidding me…” Lilith pants, “If…if I give you a blowjob, you’ll just shove it all the way down my throat again! What am I supposed to do?” You lean in close to her face. For a moment she thinks you’re going to kiss her, and opens her mouth submissively, but you pause in front of her. You tell Lilith to think of something else she can offer. 

Lilith goes quiet as her legs clench together. The first thing that comes to her lewd mind is the one thing a good girlfriend shouldn’t offer…but it’s the one thing she can think of to make sure this brute leaves her beloved alone. “You can…fuck me…” She murmurs with a deep red blush. You grin like a wolf, “To protect your boyfriend, right?” “R-right! No other reason! Shut up!” After her cute outburst, you’re on her in an instant as you lift the petite woman into the air. She squeaks as you toss her down onto a desk and get on your knees. You flip up her skirt before she can even respond and gaze at her soaked bare pussy. You comment on her not wearing any underwear. “Y-you told me not to!” She angrily replies. You admire the sadistic mind of Bully You, before diving in and licking up her pussy like your last meal.

Clearly unused to being eaten out, Lilith is an absolute wreck within moments, writhing around and howling like a bitch as your skilled tongue explores every part of her plump pussy. “OHOHHHHOOO!” Lilith cries out, “SHTOP! SHTOOOOP! TOO GOOOOOD!” You ignore her cries for mercy and delight in the taste of her juices, lapping her up like a man in the desert. “DOOOON’T JUST IGNORE ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIIIIIT!” Lilith kicks her legs, grips the table, clenches her teeth, but nothing can stop the orgasm that hits her, causing her to spray your face and cry out in a loud, blissful expression of pleasure. 

The noise seems to attract some attention, and the door to the lecture hall opens. You gaze around Lilith to spot Morrigan passively looking at the two of you, and despite the fact that you’re balls-deep inside Lilith, you can’t help but gawk at her slutty attire. She’s dressed in a scandalously short skirt and flimsy white shirt tied up at her slim waist and unbuttoned at the top so barely any of her smooth round tits are hidden. She’s wearing thick white socks up on her legs and a set of comfy trainers. Her usual green hair is platinum blonde, and she’s blowing a big bubble of gum as she watches the action without a word. Lilith stares at her in awe while Morrigan pops her bubble and grins. “I knew a babe like you wouldn’t settle for that dork boyfriend of yours.” remarked Morrigan. 

“W-wha?!” Lilith babbled out while Morrigan strode over, “Why…wha…S-SHUT UP!” “Good comeback.” Morrigan chuckled, and looked over at you with an impressed whistle. “You’ve had your eye on her for a while, huh? Shame. Monster cock like yours, I was hoping you’d slam me on the desk instead.” You shrug and suggest that she join in. Lilith’s eyes widen while Morrigan’s smile widens. “H-hey!” Lilith cries out, but you remind her she doesn’t have a choice here. “Ooo, so you’re in charge, huh?” Morrigan presses her huge tits against you and licks her lips, “I love a guy who just takes whatever he wants, even if it doesn’t belong to him!” 

Morrigan starts kissing you while you grip your cock, positioning yourself at Lilith’s dripping pussy. “No way, no way, no way…” Lilith mutters, “Am I seriously about to get fucked by this huge-cocked asshole while he’s making out with a totally different girl? I…I wanted to be a good girlfriend, not some harem slut begging for jizz!” Morrigan leaves kiss marks all over your face as she giggles at Lilith’s complaints, “Hun, dicks like this don’t come around very often. I’m sure your boyfriend will understand. After all, he tried to fuck me only a week ago, so this seems like fair game.” 

Lilith freezes completely as Morrigan casually goes back to kissing your lips, her tongue hungrily diving into your mouth. “….WHAT?!” is all Lilith manages to get out before you push your hips forward and plow into her. Her back arches and her teeth clench together as the monstrous member plunges into her soaked depths. “OOOOOH!” She shrieks out as a cock far larger than her apparently unfaithful darling splits her open.

Morrigan moves away from you to stand in front of Lilith. “Oh, did he not mention that to you? Yeah, I didn’t think he would. He said something about you two being in a TOTALLY open relationship, like I haven’t heard THAT one before. He’s kind of cute, but I don’t waste my time on tiny dicks.” She leaned forward and looked Lilith in the eye as her body was rocked back and forth, looking into her wet eyes and panting face with a smirk, “And after this guy is done with you, I don’t think you will either.” “T-there’s no WAY!” Lilith retorted, “E-everyone knows you’re the class bimbo, Morrigan! Y-you’re just making it up!” Morrigan almost instantly reached into her skirt and pulled out a phone, then showed a number of messages to Lilith.

“Read ‘em and weep, you pretty little slut.” Lilith’s eyes scan the phone as best as she’s able to, stopping to gasp or wince as your cock slowly but surely starts to fit inside her more comfortable. Reading her boyfriends unfaithful messages makes her clench her fists and snarl angrily. “That…that…THAT BASTARD!” She shouts out loud, “Here I am, taking this FAT, VEINY COCK to try and protect him, and he’s going around trying to get sloppy blowjobs from blonde bimbos?!” “You know my name, but whatever.” Morrigan grinned and lifted up her skirt. “Yup, you went and whored yourself out for a douchebag! At least you’re getting some good dick out of it.. Say, since you’ve already offered up that sweet cunt of yours to protect him, mind if I borrow your mouth?” “WHA-” was the only response Lilith could make before Morrigan shoved her pussy against her face. “You’re a doll.” Morrigan winked at Lilith as she angrily glared up at the blonde succubi.

The sight of Morrigan forcing Lilith to lick at her pussy causes your cock to throb, pushing against the tight walls of Lilith’s pussy. She lets out a muffled moan as you grip her hips, moving back and forth faster. “You like the taste of pussy, slut?” Morrigan asks, nonchalantly blowing bubbles as she gets eaten out, “Better get used to it. We’re gonna put you to fucking work from now on.” She looks up at you after saying this, “You don’t mind sharing her, do you? You get to fuck me as well, so it’s a pretty good deal.” You quickly nod over and over at her proposal. “Good boy.” She grins, “For now, just keep ramming this bitch with all the cock she’s been missing from that dweeb boyfriend of hers.”

“MMMF!” is the only response Lilith gives to Morrigan’s lewd demand as you begin to slap your hips against her harder. The rhythmic sounds of PLAP PLAP PLAP begin to be heard across the lecture hall as you finally manage to fit your entire rod into Lilith, and your hips begin to collide with her fat ass. “Mmm, only real thick cocked studs deserve to get all up in that sweet ass of yours.” Morrigan remarks, “Can you believe some little dicked dork would try and cheat on a girl this hot?” She asks you. You can hardly believe it either, but you’re way too into your bully persona to give a damn. You tell Morrigan you don’t give a shit what that loser does, you’re making his girl YOURS. Morrigan gasps in mock awe at your declaration, while you feel Lilith’s pussy clamp tighter around your cock.

“Well then…” sighs Morrigan, “You’re going to need to pound MUCH harder than that to really claim this cutie.” You nod in agreement, and pull yourself out of Lilith. She’s panting and flushed, totally unable and unwilling to stop you from lifting her into the air and placing her in a full nelson, wrapping your arms around the back of her neck and placing your cock at her dripping pussy. Morrigan moves in to help guide you inside her, and you begin to bounce the petite bitch up and down with as much force as you can. Your wild hips pound into Lilith, causing her eyes to roll backwards and her tongue to droop from her mouth. Morrigan has a wild eyed smile as she watches the two of you. “Oh yeah, now THAT’S a girlfriend-claiming fuck! She doesn’t stand a chance! Fuck, I’m calling the next ride on this bucking bronco…”

Morrigan dives in to slurp at your fat balls as they bounce around from the speed of your wild fucking. You move one hand to greedily grope at Lilith’s tits, causing her to gasp and groan all the more. “YOOOOOOU BASTARD! YOU FAT-COCKED BASTARD! FUCK MEEEEEE!” Lilith cries out, all the memories of her loser boyfriend practically being washed away in a flood of cock-lust. “There we go!” Morrigan happily states, “She’s already getting it. Mmm, and there’s still all this yummy jizz stored in your balls to really finish her off. What a totally devastating assault!” Your cum-filled nuts churn in preparation for the massive creampie you have every intention of stuffing into Lilith, as Morrigan greedily licks at them in a truly lewd display of ball-worship, her face smothered in a sheen of ball-grease and precum, turning the already slutty looking bimbo into a totally cock-ruined whore.

You slam yourself as deep into Lilith as you can go, gripping her tightly so there’s no chance of her falling off as you begin to release your load into her. Within a few spurts, her tight pussy is totally unable to hold the incoming blasts, and they begin to spurt out to be licked up by Morrigan. Lilith’s head rolls backwards onto your shoulder as her body is totally unprepared for the internal barrage, while Morrigan’s full lips continue to hungrily devour every drop of spunk pouring out. “OOHHHOOOHHH!” Lilith groans out, “B-BE MY NEW BOYFRIEND! PLEEEEEEASE! I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT LOSER ANYMORE!” You respond by clamping your lips onto hers, sealing the deal with a truly mind-breaking deep kiss that she sighs blissfully into.

As your cock drops from Lilith’s well-used pussy, still leaking thick cum out, Morrigan grabs it and plops the fat cockhead into her mouth, slurping you into a cleaning blowjob. You’re able to put Lilith down onto the desk, and position yourself to stand in front of the kneeling bimbo as she bobs her head back and forth with practiced technique. The feeling of Morrigan’s tongue swirling around you is so pleasurable, you’re already starting to feel the desire to blow another load…so you decide to make use of Morrigan.

You grab her head with one hand, delighting in the way Morrigan glances up at you, and began to pump your hips just like you were doing with Lilith. Your beast cock vanishes into her throat, but the experienced bimbo doesn’t even gag. She just winks and closes her eyes, humming softly as she lets you use her like a sex-toy. You begin to pump faster and faster, your balls slapping against her chin as she seems to be able to take your entire cock down into her gullet, her tongue still working overtime and even reaching out to lick your balls as they slap against her chin.

Morrigan’s hands reach out and grab your hips, keeping you from moving too far away from her with your pumping motion, and you respond by thrusting in shallower motions. She seems to be savoring the taste of Lilith coating your cock, and her flushed face is enough to tell you how delicious the taste is. Before too long, you’re already feeling another orgasm coming on, a testament to Morrigan’s skill, whether she’s the real or fake one. Morrigan can tell you’re building up to a throat-stuffing monster cumshot, and eagerly begins sucking like a slut possessed to drain your nuts completely. Her lips are pursed in a total blowjob-face, and the thick slurping noises get even louder as Morrigan’s obsessively swallows over and over in anticipation for what’s coming.

As you begin to cum down her throat, she easily swallows down a monstrous bucketful of jizz that would clog up the throat of even the most experienced cock-sucker. You stare in awe at how easily the massive amount of gooey sperm flows down her well-trained throat like a milkshake as she moans and suckles, clearly enjoying the salty taste of your thick nuts. Your spent cock falls from her mouth as she licks her lips. “Delicious…” She remarks, “I normally charge for this…but I could never charge my own boyfriend, could I?” You gulp at the expression in her eyes, as it seems Morrigan has decided to stake her claim with or without your approval. Over on the desk, Lilith pants in annoyance. “Y-you….you better share…I totally called…dibs…” She manages to gasp out before falling back onto the desk in exhaustion.

Your tryst with these two versions of Morrigan and Lilith is once again short lived as you feel yourself being pulled backwards once more. You have no idea where you’re going to end up, before feeling your back slam against something soft. You rub your head to see you’re in some kind of bedroom, but not one you’re used to seeing. This one is filled with all sorts of gothic architecture, and adorned with dark trinkets and ornaments. The large double bed you’ve fallen onto is lavish and ornate, one clearly designed to take some serious movement.

As you look around, you notice Morrigan and Lilith before you, rubbing their own heads. They appear to have just arrived themselves. They’re dressed in their nurse outfits, just as they were when they first encountered you. You wait silently to hear what these new versions have to say. “W-why are we here?” Lilith asks in confusion. Morrigan looks around and spots you. “Oh, there you are.” She states in recognition, “We were wondering how long you’d be gone for, and suddenly we got yanked into the portal we ourselves created.” You’re baffled by her words, before realizing that this is probably the REAL Morrigan and Lilith once again, the original pair.

“But I have no idea why we’ve all been brought here.” Morrigan stated, glancing around. “Just to keep you up to speed, this is…well…it’s our bedroom. Our real one from our own home.” The unique design suddenly makes a bit more sense, it certainly does suit the pair of them quite well. “But why would a fake version of our bedroom…” She puts her fingers to her chin in thought. “Well, before we try and figure that out, give us an update. What have you experienced so far?”

You regale Morrigan and Lilith with the versions of themselves you’ve met so far. Morrigan is lost in thought as Lilith looks somewhat disappointed. “What the heck?” She asks in irritation, “Why did both versions of me just have a girlfriend gimmick? Where was the variety, like a Lilith who’s super into S&M or something? Or FURRY FETISH Lilith! That would have been a blast.” Morrigan seems to snap out of her thoughts for a moment and chuckles at Lilith’s words. “Lilith, your one is fairly easy to figure out. You just want to be his girlfriend.” “WHAT!” Lilith looks appalled by the suggestion, “Demon’s don’t have boyfriends! Do they? I’m pretty sure they don’t…”

“Who cares what other demons do? We’ve always only followed our own desires.” Morrigan laughs haughtily at her own statement, “And the fact is quite clear, we want this human. Our unconscious minds are demanding we both claim him as ours, and apparently share him quite liberally. You want us too, right?” You nod in agreement. Morrigan leans forward, her huge tits on full display. “You REALLY want us, right?” You nod faster and faster. Lilith shakes her head at how easy Morrigan is getting you to agree to her every word. “Man, you’re really lucky we like you because it would be way too easy to take your soul, you know?” Morrigan moves in only an inch away, her sweet scent tickling your nose. “You want us more than anything else in this world, correct?” You would nod even faster, but then you’d just end up headbutting Morrigan which would rather ruin the mood. 

Morrigan’s lips move across your ear and whisper dangerously, “Then impregnate us both. Right now.” She plants a kiss on your cheek and moves forward, her tall body pushing you down so she’s crawling on top of you, looking at you like a cat with a trapped bird. Lilith looks shook by Morrigan’s words. “W-what? But…but humans CAN’T impregnate demons! Can they? Why don’t I know these things?” Morrigan turned to face Lilith, “It’s certainly not easy…but…” Her fingers scratch across your bare chest as her gaze turns husky and lewd, “But I think this man who’s earned our favour can manage it. So many men have tried and failed…but perhaps it’s time that we let our guard down. Let ourselves be well and truly seeded by a virile alpha stud, looking to make mothers out of two lewd demons…”

“Do you think you can do it? Do you think that big, nasty, sperm-spewing cock has what it takes to make us heavy with child? Can you even imagine the feeling of making two succubi your pregnant fuck-mates? It would be the ultimate conquest, the truest sign of your utter virility. Women would be able to smell it, the scent of a superior mate who accomplished what so many men have only imagined in their lewdest wet dreams. Demons from all over would flock to you, demanding the chance to be ruined by a succubus-breeding cock like yours. Catgirls would tear down the door in a frenzied wild heat, eagerly seeking your prodigious sperm to father an entire litter of kitty-girls. Not to mention, have you any idea how unspeakably horny pregnant demons get? Hm hm, you would likely have to quit that little job of yours. Tending to a duo of wild demon mothers is a full-time job you know…”

Morrigan didn’t really need to seal this deal so much, since you were already fully hard and raring to go the second she suggested it. However, her words do manage to drive the need to get her pregnant even higher. You move your strong hands to grab her thick ass, and she gasps at your rough embrace. “Oh my…” mutters Morrigan, “Whatever is going to happen to me now…” Lilith watches with bated breath, wanting to see you make Morrigan yours with her own eyes. You knead Morrigan’s ass hungrily, enjoying the feeling of her supple ass under your fingers as she wiggles her hips enticingly. Your huge cock points upwards, hard and ready, as she moves herself to let it slide into her.

Of course, you have no intention of just letting your massive succubi-claiming cock gently slide into her like its your first date. With a conquerors grip on Morrigan’s peachy ass, you SLAM yourself inside her to the hilt, enjoying the look of shock on her face melt away into a satisfied smirk. Your hips bounce on the bed, the loud PLAP PLAP of Morrigan’s ass smacking against you ringing in Lilith’s ears. Morrigan’s sweet moans start to come out as her body submits to your brutal pussy-pounding. Her arms on your chest grow weak, but she refuses to let herself fall quite that easily.

“Oooohhh…no one can pound me like you do…” Morrigan whimpers, “Demons and men alike, they all…all surrender to me in time…but not you…” Her fingers bend as she scratches slowly down your chest. You hiss at the feeling of her nails clawing at you lightly, leaving her mark as she sits upwards, her back straight and strong, her gaze looking down at you like an empress on a throne. A battle of wills takes place as she grabs your hands, intertwines her fingers with your own, and begins to bounce her hips up and down to meet your own. Her moans get louder and her breath gets more bated as she rolls her hips around, grinding against you, seeking out more pleasure.

“Holy shit, that looks so good…” Lilith sighs hotly, her hand already rubbing softly against her own dripping wet pussy, “I wanna ride him too…” Morrigan chuckled at Lilith’s open desires. “Lilith, you’re not really the type to ride a lover. You’re more the type who likes being tossed onto the bed and trapped in mating press. I think you’d struggle in this pose…” Morrigan mentioning a mating press gives you a sudden burst of inspiration. While she looks backwards at Lilith, you jump upwards. Morrigan’s body isn’t light, but your burst of strength allows you to throw her down with her back on the bed. She looks wide-eyed as you grin lewdly at her. She gulps as she feels your lower body press against her, and your arms trap her down on the bed. “Oh my…” Morrigan utters.

PLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPPLAP! Loud, nasty, sloppy noises can be heard all over as you ram your hips into Morrigan full-force, trapping her in a certain pregnancy mating press. Her eyes have rolled backwards, and her regal expression has been ruined by dripping mascara and clenched teeth. “OOOOOOOH! YESYESYESYES! BREED YOUR SUCCUBUS SLUT! MAKE ME YOURS! I’LL GIVE YOU SO MANY WONDERFUL CHILDREN, MY ALPHA STUD!” Morrigan expresses her true feelings as she wraps her long legs and slim arms around you, gripping you as tightly as she can. Behind you, Lilith continues watching with a vacant, hazy stare, her fingers working her pussy over as she meekly waits for her turn, not willing to interrupt you as you perform your sworn duty of breeding slutty demons.

“Y-you damn human brute!” Lilith pants out, totally unheard by you or Morrigan, “Y-you’re just a rutting beast with a demon fetish, and you’re just….just fucking the absolute SHIT out of a top-class demon like Morrigan?! Just…just totally mind-breaking her to the point she’ll never be able to live without your flawless dick? How utterly and totally twisted! You’d better not forget about me…” Lilith meekly waits her turn, squeezing at her tits and playing with her soaked pussy while never breaking her faze from you and Morrigan’s brutal tryst. Your only response to the unheard demands of Lilith is to SMACK Morrigan’s ass nice and hard, causing her to cry out, and watching her jiggly ass wobble from the impact.

The bed creaks and groans from the force of your ruthless succubi-fucking. Your own heart is entirely set on doing the impossible and making Morrigan pregnant, and you have every confidence that the thick, roiling load of jizz is going to do the trick. Morrigan’s huge tits press against your chest as you hold her tighter, her fingers raking your back as relentlessly pound her sloppy, submissive pussy. As your balls begin to tighten and churn, you dive in and kiss her hungrily. She attempts to kiss you back, but is so lost in her own pleasure that she can only submit as you eagerly make out with her full lips. She moans into your mouth and moves her head to whisper the words “Breed me…” into your ear over and over again, pushing you even further towards the brink.

The dam bursts as you began to shoot the thickest ropes of cum you’ve ever released deep into Morrigan’s womb. The feeling of your hot jizz pounding her most sensitive regions sends her over the edge of a mind-breaking orgasm. The shrill cry of pleasure she releases is the ultimate sound of defeat for the strong-willed succubus, who keeps her legs wrapped around you tightly to ensure you have no chance of pulling out, no chance of a single droplet not pouring directly into her. She pants heavily as each thick shot continues to pound into her. “So much…” Morrigan whispers, “Are you sure you’re not a demon?” You often wonder that yourself.

The stream of jizz pouring into Morrigan slows down. As you slowly, reluctantly pull out of her, you see her limbs finally lose their strength. She lies on the bed, her chest rising and falling slowly as she catches her breath, an incredibly content smile on her face as she idly rubs her stomach. With your task complete, you turn around to look at Lilith. She freezes in place as you stare her down like a wolf eyeing a rabbit. A string of pussy juices drip from her as she makes no attempt to hide her lewd masturbation from you. You walk over to her and stand above her. She stares in total awe as your cock towers above her, a shadow across her sweet face as she feels her body tingling in anticipation. “S-so…my turn?” She asks. You grin and nod, before bending over to pick her up.

You lift the short demon up and turn her to face the wall, pushing her against the solid structure while she’s still dangling in the air. From below, you position your fat cock right underneath her as you hold her tight. It appears, for all intents and purposes, she’s hanging in the air supported purely by your steel-hard boner. It’s close enough to the truth as Lilith is certainly short and light enough for it. She gulps, but her ass wiggles in anticipation. “So then…I guess you’re gonna-AHHH!” You thrust upwards, piercing into Lilith’s plump pussy with a practiced impatience, entirely unwilling to wait for her words, much preferring to hear her screams of desire. Lilith’s legs go slack as you repeatedly pound upwards, holding her against the wall while her sweet voice pants and gasps and moans like a well-trained bitch. Which is precisely what you intend to make her.

“S-so powerful!” Lilith cries out, “D-do you want to make me a mom THAT badly?!” You press yourself closer and begin whispering nasty comments into Lilith’s ear, promising her that’s all but certain to be a perverted demon mom who lives to suckle on her husband’s huge cock, that she’s going to be yours and yours alone, a lewd succubi MILF just for you. Lilith whines quietly, her pride refusing to let her openly acknowledge your dirty demands, even if she really really wants to!

You move away from the wall, your arms latching under Lilith’s thick thighs as you hold her upwards. She gasps and squeaks in surprise as you hold her, never ceasing your incessant fucking, making sure Lilith’s perfect pussy is being used as a tool to build up your next demon-impregnating load. “AHHH! YESYESYES! FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!” Lilith babbles out, her hair shaking wildly along with her ample tits as you effortlessly hold her up, your arm-length cock plowing into her with all the intensity you can muster. The familiar slaps of flesh on flesh are becoming your favourite sound in the whole world.

You hold Lilith forward so she’s dangling down, and use her quite openly as a fuck-toy. She’s little more than a vessel for spunk at this point, her own efforts to please you limited to just squeezing as tight as her pussy can allow while babbling dirty half-formed comments about huge cocks and wanting to be a perfect little succubi sex-doll. You grip your hands around her slim waist and continue to rut into her with a single-minded fervor until the familiar build-up of sperm in your massive nuts begins to roil like a volcano.

You have no intention of letting the succulent feeling of Lilith’s soaking wet cunt end that easily though. You grit your teeth and restrain your desire to fill her to the brim with jizz while you continue to use her as a magical onahole. Morrigan watches on from the bed, totally exhausted but absolutely enraptured with the way you’re using Lilith so brutally, so dominantly. She licks her full lips and feels her own hand moving down between her legs, already wishing that her beloved monster cock stud was using her once more. She quietly longed to be in Lilith’s position, used as a willing fuck-sleeve by this raging stag with a taste for succubi, but she kept her mouth shut and let Lilith have her turn…for now.

You pound into Lilith with long, slow, deliberate thrusts, eager to make sure every single part of her silky-smooth cunt feels the ripple of your thick veins sliding across them. Her legs tense and her toes curl as she bites her lip, letting out a low moan of absolute bliss. “Ohhhhhhh….humans are AMAZING!” She manages to get out before you reply with a thick internal cum-blast. Like Morrigan, Lilith’s powers ensure your entire monstrous load fires into her entirely, thick streams of jizz firing into her soft body, only the faintest hint of a bulge being proof of your dominance over the dimuntive demonic sexpot.

Both Morrigan and Lilith lie exhausted on the bed, rosy cheeked and smiling, as they pant and sigh quietly. They look at you, back to the wall and attempting to catch your breath, then look at each other. They smile wickedly, both of them clearly pleased with their captive pet human, with his endless sex drive and wonderful horse cock. “We probably didn’t even need to make some world of darkness to get this, you know.” Lilith chuckled. Morrigan just grinned and nodded. “Oh I know. It’s just way more fun my way.” “Always is!” Lilith agreed as the world of darkness began to collapse around them.

\---------------------------------------------------

You feel yourself pulled backwards into an icky nothingness once more, but one that feels almost familiar at this point. You feel yourself falling far softer than before, falling downwards onto what feels like a soft mattress. Indeed, before your very eyes, you see your own room beginning to reform around you. Everything is back where it should be, as if the portal that you entered to begin with had never even existed. The final two things to reform before your eyes are, of course, a pair of smirking succubi who lie on their fronts, their chins resting in their hands, as they stare at you with a deep interest.

“Seems the plan worked!” Lilith remarks as she scans around your room. “Naturally. My plans never fail.” Morrigan haughtily scoffs with a knowing smile. You ask Morrigan with a raised eyebrow exactly how much of this was one of her plans to begin with, suddenly suspicious about how dangerous or unknown that portal of darkness was. Morrigan fakes a hurt expression, wobbling her bottom lip. “Oh darling, do you not trust me? What will our child think, you wouldn’t want them to think their daddy is a mean, untrustworthy soul, right?” You blink in response before asking exactly how much of what happened was real. Lilith responds by rubbing her stomach. “I dunno, but I can still feel the sheer amount of jizz you stuffed into me! If this ain’t real, it’s a damn good illusion.”

Your head drops backwards, a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting you both from your ordeal and the sheer audacity of these pranking succubi. For a moment, you really thought they wanted to have kids with you. “Oh, that was no lie, darling.” Morrigan begins to rub her hand on your chest, “I don’t make promises often, but I can certainly promise that.” “Yeah, yeah, me too!” Lilith runs her finger up and down your chest, “Or what, you don’t believe us? I’m so hurt, darling! Soooo hurt!” Morrigan frowns at her, “I just did that act, get your own thing.” “I know you did, I’m making fun of you, idiot.” Lilth sticks her tongue out at Morrigan’s surly face.

You move your hands and rub both succubi’s cheeks affectionately. They’re taken aback momentarily before smiling surprisingly sweetly at you. You state that, if they really are serious about it, maybe they want to go a few more times just to make sure it happens. They both look at you at with wide eyes, before they shift into their usual lewd grins. Expertly, they unbutton your pants, and your already rock-hard cock is trapped between their skilled, quick hands. 

“Don’t regret anything, darling.” They whisper, “We’ve still got the whole night ahead of us…”


End file.
